The Shinigami Dispatch Management Division
by Eric's Alan
Summary: The shinigami in the London division have been working overtime for the past three weeks with almost no rest. The Main division decides to send them a bit of extra help. Pairings include RonaldxOC,AlanxEric,GrellxWilliam
1. Chapter 1

**The Shinigami Dispatch Management Division**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Black Butler nor do I own the characters_

**Claimer: **_I own the plot and my OC_

_NO POV_

The Shinigami Dispatch Management Division. They are in charge of sending the reapers to retrieve the souls of the dying and it is their job to remain emotionless and calm,not to have mercy. They must be able to adapt to any situation at any time. Well those are the rules anyway. The only one around here that has no emotion most of the time is William T. Spears,our superior,but even he has one exception and that is Grell Sutcliff. Everyone else is normal...well for the most part.

William sighed as he sat back down at his desk,glaring at the mound of paper work he had been given. Everyone had been working overtime for the past three weeks and even Grell was doing his part. He and Ronald had calmed down significantly over this short amount of time and Eric had stayed in the office over night to finish his work. Alan on the other hand looked like he would collapse from sheer exhaustion any moment and his condition was not helping any. Closing his eyes he rested his head on his hands enjoying the moment while he could. He knew he was not the only one slipping off to take a quick nap in the lounge and though he had just done so he felt as if he had no rest at all. The phone brought him back from the daze he had been in. When no one answered he grumbled and stood up to make his way back to the front lounge.

Grell had collected twenty souls in two hours and was ready to go home and sleep,but sadly he knew he still had reports to write. Plopping down on the couch in the lounge he attempted to take a short nap when the phone rang. Muttering he rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. Hearing footsteps coming from down the hall he knew Will had heard the phone and was coming to see why their secretary was not here. Truth be told she was hiding somewhere trying to sleep like everyone else.

Eric collapsed into one of the chairs in the lounge with Alan dragging behind him. Not paying any attention to where he landed Alan fell onto the couch opposite the chair Eric had claimed. Eric jumped as Alan was tossed to the floor. Where he stayed as he was to tired to move. The pair did,however,observe a very pissed Grell who mumbled something like 'Watch it...' along with a few other choice words.

William picked up the phone and listened not saying anything but "Hello?"

Ronald trudged from his office in hopes of getting some coffee before returning to work. His lips twitched with amusement when he caught sight of the lounge. William on the phone, Grell passed out on the couch with his arm dangling off the side onto Alan,Alan slumped against the couch totally gone,and Eric fighting to stay awake in the chair. Others were scattered around the lounge in various areas trying to take a cat nap before returning to the torture they call work. Grabbing a tray he placed five cups of coffee and returned to their little group. At the smell of coffee Eric perked up a bit while Grell and Alan woke up instantly. Each one taking a warm cup in their hands they thanked the younger shinigami.

William hung up the phone and followed the smell of the wonderful beverage that they had been living off of for three weeks. Taking the one left on the table for him he sighed and fell into a chair. After a few moments of silence Alan spoke.

"Sir what was that call about?"

"The Main Branch is sending another reaper to help us for the time it takes to finish."

"Thank the Death God!" Ronald sighed

"They knew we would need help from the start but only now are they sending someone." Eric muttered and everyone nodded in agreement

William examined the small group before saying "I want all of you to go down to the dorms and rest for the night. You all look half dead." he tried to lighten the mood

For the first time in weeks they were able to relax and enjoy each others company.

Yawning Grell stood and said "Good night." and not long after Alan followed, then Ronald, leaving Eric and William alone.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"I'm worried about Alan. All this overtime is hard on him."

"Is that why you took part of his work?"

Eric was shocked "Ah so you knew?"

"Yes. It is late so I will be off." William stood and left.

-MORNING-

Morning came to soon for anyone's liking but they all forced themselves out of the beds and out to the dining hall for breakfast. No one cared at this point what they looked like. Alan was in gray baggy sweat pants,loose black t-shirt,and mismatched socks,his hair had clearly not been brushed,though as he walked through the halls,with Eric at his side,he ran his hands through it trying to make it as neat as possible without to much effort. Eric on the other hand was still in his nightwear but did not seem to care that it was snowing outside and even colder inside

Ronald made his way through the corridors in loose navy blue cotton stretch pants,loose gray t-shirt,and slippers. Grell slowly followed after the blonde clad in his dark red shorts,a shade lighter tank top,a crimson robe was wrapped around him,and nothing on his feet. His long,flowing red hair fell limply around his face and around his body and he went without makeup

William was already finished with breakfast by the time anyone else had arrived. He had to fight back the amusement that came over him when took in the sight of the four other shinigami.

After the group finished eating they went over to the lounge to relax while going over the field assignments for the day.

"Grell you have only three today. The first at 2:00,the second at 3:30,and the last at 3:45. This gives you three hours to rest." William stated handing the case file over to the other man and Grell nodded "Alan you have no field work today only paperwork."he carefully watched Alan's expression and almost sighed in relief when he saw that the younger reaper was content with this choice "Ronald you have ten today. You only have an hour before your first one." handing the second file to the youngest shinigami. Turning to Eric he added "You have five. Here is the file and you have six hours before the first one."

"And you sir?" Alan asked

"I still have plenty of reports to finish so I will be here as well."

"It seems you base your assignments by their zones. Am I correct?" an unfamiliar voice made them jump.

"Yes you are. Now state your business?" William said in an emotionless tone and aimed his scythe at her while the five men took in unknown the person who stood before them. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair and green-yellow eyes which held a pair of rimless glasses. Her raven colored hair framed her face with two locks hanging down,but clipped at the top in golden bands while the rest was braided and put into a tight bun. Her clothes appeared to be Japanese and she was wearing flats.

" Were you not informed that I was coming?" She replied unfazed by William's death scythe

"The Main Branch told me they were sending us another reaper. They never stated who." William's voice did not change

She sighed "Kimiko Masa Ariyama. Shinigami from the Japan Division. I ranked just under our supervisor,Miroku-senpai."

"I see. Miroku-senpai sent you. Please forgive my ignorance I did not realize... nor did I recognize you."

Kimiko held up her hand and her eyes softened a bit "There is no need for an apology. Mirkou-senpai should be the one saying sorry,"she chuckled "he always was careless about this kind of thing."

"But you must admit he is a excellent mentor. I assume you know your way around. Correct?" he smiled at some memories

"Of course I do. Now who are these reapers?"

William seemed to have forgotten the others because his smile fell "Hmm? Oh right these four...they work under me but are personal friends of mine. This is Alan Humphries he scored the highest next to mine or Grell's."

"Sore wa anata ni aete ureshiidesu." he stood and bowed

Taken aback that someone knew this gesture she hesitated for a moment then bowed back "Yorokobi wa subete no kzandearu,Mr. Humphries. I am surprised to learn that you know that." **  
**

Alan only smiled.

"This is Alan's partner Eric Slingby. He was Alan's mentor."

Following Alan's lead he bowed not having the slightest clue what Alan had said he only said "Nice to meet you." and then to Alan he added playfully "Show off."

"This is Ronald Knox. He is our youngest full reaper but one of our best. I was his mentor."

"S-sir!" said reaper blushed at the praise coming from his former mentor,to Kimiko he stuttered "N-nice t-to meet y-you." it was obvious he was not expecting such words of praise.

"And you." she said kindly

"And last but not least we have Grell Sutcliff. He was my partner for the final exams."

"Hello darling!"

"Hello." turning back to William she added "You all seem very close."

"We are." Alan said while Ronald glanced to the clock on the wall and gasped

"I only have thirty minutes!" he raced out of the room with more energy then any of them have had in weeks.

"I'm sore just watching him run..." Grell mumbled

"If you will excuse me but I do believe I will go and prepare for the day."

"Of course." William said

Once she was out of hearing range Eric asked "William who is she? You two seem to know each other."

"Also you seem to respect her." Grell put in

"Well I must admit we do go back about fifty or so years. We met on a global assignment,trust me it may sound fun but it is not. It is hard,way harder than anything you are used to. As for the respect. I was taught to respect my superiors."

"Superior?!"

"Yes she is of a higher rank then I am and that makes her my superior,not directly,but still my superior."

"I had no idea..."Grell muttered

**Eric's Alan:** So how was it?

**Kimiko:** Please review. Arigato

**Ronald:** And vote

**William:** Now to clear up a few things.

"Sore wa anata ni ureshiidesu."=It is nice to meet you

"Yorokobi wa subete no kzandearu,Mr. Humphries."=The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Humphries


	2. Chapter 2

**Eric's Alan:**We are back

**Kimiko: **Here is chapter 2

**Ronald:** Please enjoy

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Kimiko swiftly changed into the standard uniform worn by all dispatch members. Black pants,a white long sleeve shirt,a black jacket,and a tie. She did,however,leave her flats the same. Opening the door to the dorm room she had chosen she noticed Ronald rushing back down the halls.

"Need help?"

He spun around "You don't need to. I know you have your own work."

"I have none at the moment." she started after him as he turned to leave the office.

-HUMAN WORLD-

"Her name is Mary Gray." Ronald started reading through the file as the pair sat on the roof of the frozen building watching their target "She is thirty-five years old and married to John Gray. She works for the book publisher across from the printer where her husband works."

_'Poor woman..'_ Kimiko thought sadly

"What was that?" Ronald asked

Kimiko had not realized that she had spoken out loud "Oh...I just think it will be hard to watch her die."

"Why? She is just another human."

"Look at her stomach closely,Ronald."

Doing as he was told he looked closer. Her stomach was swollen,not much but it was still there.

"Oh God..." he muttered "She is _pregnant_!"

Kimiko nodded sadly "Do you want me to do it?" she asked gently after seeing the look on Ronald's face.

Before he could answer her husband pushed open the door slowly and peeked his head in to see if his lover was awake. Finding that she was he quickly embraced her gently but released her when she took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"I don't think I can do it..." he said,his voice shaking slightly

"Ronald why don't you go on ahead of me to find the next person on the list?" she suggested.

He nodded and left the roof quickly..

Pain consumed her heart as she stood and prepared for the collection of her soul _'How will I do this with her husband here? I remember Miroku-senpai telling me once that we can reveal ourselves to the target...well here goes nothing!'_ she materialized in the room with the couple.

"Please pardon my interruption." she said hoping they would not try to fight back

"W-who are you and how did you get there?" John demanded pushing himself protectively around his wife and soon-to-be mother.

"Please there is no need for alarm. My name is Kimiko Masa Ariyama. I am a shinigami and I am here for your wife. I am very sorry."

"Your bloody crazy,you are..."

"I didn't want to tell you dear but the doctor said I didn't have long to live..." Mary said quietly.

"But Grim Reapers don't exist!" he pressed

"You say that but your heart says otherwise-" Kimiko broke off as the woman fell to the ground gasping "It is time. I will make this as painless as possible." her voice softened.

"Can...you...save our...children...I be-beg you..." she gasped

"They are are the to-die list along with their mother. I am sorry but I see no reason to make an exception. I have seen their souls and there is nothing to make me believe otherwise." she unsheathed her sword **(A/N: I know that all their scythes are garden tools of some kind but I though since Kimiko is Japanese why not give her a katana) **andbrought it down on the dying woman. Allowing a tear to slip down her pale face as she watched the Cinematic Record play.

John watched in horror as his wife died,unable to even move or call out. He shot a furious glare at the woman who claimed to be a grim reaper,but his glare fell away as he saw a tear fall from her odd green and yellow eyes_ 'Does this...this __**monster **__really have feelings? No impossible she can't she is only causing the death of the ones I love! But then why is she crying?' _

"A shinigami's job is to quietly collect the souls of the dying...to do so without emotion...but I can't...not after taking away the life of this child..." she spoke softly to herself and,at the same time, forgetting the man in the room. She stood from her place next to the woman and disappeared out the window.

Leaping from building to building she followed Ronald's scent and found him sitting on the rooftop waiting.

"Have you finished with the last soul?" she asked her voice still showing signs of pain.

Ronald nodded.

"Then we should head back." Kimiko smiled and opened a portal back to their realm.

-SHINIGAMI REALM-

As Ronald and Kimiko entered the large building she paused and said "I believe I will go find William. I need to speak with him." the truth was she was beyond furious with the man _'He needs to consider the feelings of his subordinates!' _

"Oh alright then. Thank you for the help." the blonde smiled and went toward his office.

Heading in the opposite way she did not bother to knock once she found William's office. Throwing open the door,ready to yell at him,she froze at what she found. William had Grell in his lap. He had his arms around the other man while doing paperwork. Not caring what they were doing she snapped " leave now." when he did not move she lowered he voice and allowed a little venom to seep in as she said "If you wish to keep your hair at that length and color you will leave. Now."

That go his attention and he all but flew from the room "Sorry!" he yelped as he ran into her and out the door.

"You had no call to do that." growled William

"You had no call to send Mr. Knox on that case! He was,and is still, very upset about that!" making all the venom and disgust clear in very word.

"What do you mean?" William asked genuinely curious.

"The pregnant woman! You call yourself a friend? You damn bastard you didn't even consider the emotions of others! You disgust me." she turned and stormed away.

"W-what was that about,Will?" Grell slipped back in the office.

"I really do not know..."

Kimiko seethed as she passed through the quiet halls back to her room. She heard the other two who she had meet this morning_ 'Alan and Eric I think.' _she peeked into the open room. Her heart ached when she saw Ronald on the bed with Alan and Eric sitting on either side trying to comfort the younger reaper.

"It's alright now,Ronnie." Alan used what she guessed what was his nickname

"Wait till I get my hands around that idiot's neck!" growled Eric

"Not now Eric." the small brunette snapped and in a kinder tone added "We have all had our share of those assignments,Ronnie,I just hate that he made you go alone for your first one."

"I was not alone." he choked as he fought back then tears and Alan pulled the other into his arms in a comforting hug.

"Who was with you?" Eric asked gently

"Ms. Ariyama." he replied.

Eric and Alan were shocked but said nothing as Ronald continued.

"She offered to go with me."

Deciding she had seen enough and her rage fading away she knock on the open door "Ronald?"

"Ms. Ariyama!" the three were clearly shocked to see her. Alan released Ronald and then scooted over.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a knowing voice

"Y-yes."

"Ronald has never had an assignment like that before." Alan explained

"I figured" she sat on the chair across from the three reapers.

"I want to say thank you...for before." Ronald said,his voice still shaking slightly

"Don't worry about it." she smiled and started for the door,pausing as she reached it she added "If you need anything I will be in my room so feel free to ask." and with that she left.

**Eric's Alan:**Two chapters in one day! Now onward to chapter 3!

**Kimiko:** Thank you for reading

**Ronald: **Please review and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric's Alan:** I am VERY VERY VERY sorry for the mix up in chapters one and two.

**Kimiko: **We promise it will never ever happen again

**Ronald: ***looks and Eric's Alan* This is what you get for being careless

**Eric's Alan: **I said sorry!

**Kimiko:** Ignore them and read.

~X~

It had been two days since Kimiko had gone on the assignment with Ronald and she was now beginning to understand why they were all so tired. They were all working non stop with almost no breaks! The small group of shinigami gathered in the lounge once more after breakfast in order to get the assignments for the day.

"There was a demon reported by the Watchers and they want us to go investigate." William started. His body ached at the thought of fighting another damn demon. "We will break into pairs in order to cover more ground but if you find the demon you are to let the others know immediately. It was spotted in Zone A by Mr. Adams." to Kimiko he added "Charles Adams is the head of his division."

"As I am aware." she said coldly,still not forgiving the poor man for his actions against Ronald.

"Sir, Zone A is Phantomhive territory-" Eric started but was cut off by William

"As I am aware and before any of you suggest the cursed pet of that child we have already confirmed it is not him."

"But can't we just leave it to them to deal with it?" Grell asked not really caring about seeing his "Sebby" today.

"I'm afraid not. Now Alan and Eric you will be assigned Zones 4,5,and 6. Ronald and Kimiko will cover Zones 7,8,and 9. Bret and Bart will take 10,11,and 12. Grell and I will handle Zones 1,2,and 3. This should cover the ares around the sightings now be on your way." he stood and,along with Grell, he left through a portal.

Eric and Alan sighed and followed through the portal with Bret and Bart following them.

"Why did it have to be another demon?" groaned Ronald

"Don't know but we should go and get this over with." Kimiko said and the pair stepped through the portal.

**(A/N: In this next bit it will be switching which characters are being followed. It will be displayed like so. (EX: -William and Grell- or -Eric and Alan- etc.)**

-KIMIKO AND RONALD-

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop the two shinigami searched for any sign of the foul beast they were after. The pair did not speak but simply ran on.

All the while Ronald was thinking_'He gave us three Zones to work in! He must have lost it.. No one could cover three Zone in one day while in our condition.'_

_'I hope their Zones are not as big as ours...' _"Ronald?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"How big are your Zones?" she asked and prayed for the answer she was hoping to get.

One mile each. That is normally nothing for us but in this state I will be shocked if anyone makes it back tonight unless someone finds that thing."

"Why do you have such large Zones? Our Zones are half a mile each."

"You guys have more reapers than us."

"Oh yeah..." Kimiko mumbled. How could she forget that?

-ERIC AND ALAN-

Alan fell to his knees panting and Eric was by his side in an instant "Are you alright?" he asked forcing Alan onto his back and his head onto Eric's lap.

"Yeah...just give me a minute." Alan's reply was rough from fatigue.

"Let's take a quick break." Eric murmured as he ran his hand through Alan's hair.

"We don't have time for that,Eric. We need to keep looking for the demon." Alan tried to stand but his legs would not hold him and he was helped back down by Eric.

"Please rest,my love." Eric pleaded with the stubborn brunette.

Seeing as Eric was not going to give in Alan reluctantly agreed and let his body relax against Eric as the blonde continued to play with his hair.

-WILLIAM AND GRELL-

Grell was lagging behind William "Come on Grell." the black clad shinigami sighed.

"But Will can't we rest for a moment?" Grell whined

"In a bit we can take a br-" he was cut off my knifes flying from the roof. He grabbed the exhausted reaper and jumped onto the opposite roof "I had hoped we would not find you here and yet here you are. Hello Sebastian."

"I must admit I am surprised to find you here as well. There are no souls missing. So do tell? I believe you said anything other then a soul related issued was ours, am I correct?" the black clad demon butler replied.

"Normally yes,but in this case we will be taking jurisdiction over it so please step aside. We have no wish to fight not today at least."

"Sebby please do as he says we are very busy." Grell stepped up next to his lover and pointed his death scythe at the demon.

"Can you stall?" William whispered in Grell's ear.

Grell grinned "You bet! Now go,dear."

William raced away.

"If you want to fight I can accommodate you. Master please step back." Sebastian smiled his devilish grin and lunged for the red haired reaper who,at the last minute jumped into the air and brought his scythe down on the demon,catching his arm and causing a deep wound

-BRET AND BART-

"Bart,my dear brother,did you hear that"

"Brother Bret that I did and I do believe a demon is near. Though,sadly,it is not that collared Phantomhive beast."

"Shall we go after it?" Bret asked while grinning

"We shall." Bart replied with an equally big grin."But first we should let the others know." he raised his scythe and a red flare shot out,this is something only another shinigami can see.

"Off we go!" the two brothers followed the sound they had heard on moments before.

A red flare appeared in the sky above Zone 11 _'Bret and Bart.'_ thought William as he turned and raced in the direction of the flare. He quickly caught up with the brothers.

"That didn't take you long,Mr. Spears." commented Bart "Where's Grell?"

"I was not far and he is entertaining the Phantomhive pet. How far are we from the demon?"

"Not far." Bret answered

-ERIC AND ALAN-

Alan's breathing had become normal again and the pair were now continuing theit search for the demon. Alan paused and pointed to the sky "Looks like they found it."

"Well we should go then." Eric replied and rushed off. Meeting up with Ronald and Kimiko in the process. A roar blasted through the sky and the four reapers quickened their pace. They new that kind of roar. It mean a high level demon was calling to it's minions. The others were in danger!

**Eric's Alan:** Duh duh duh ddduuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Kimiko: **Please review and comment.

**Ronald:** Any ideas are welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Eric's Alan: **Heellllooooo my friends!

**Kimiko:** Ignore her she is happy because she has already done three chapters today

**Ronald: **Don't you need sleep?

**Eric's Alan:** Nope. Also I forgot this is the end of the last chapter but I randomly came up with Bret and Bart for this part of the story only.

**Kimiko:** *sigh* Whatever you say...and aren't those two brothers in Maverick.

**Eric's Alan: ***blush* Maybe... So I want to thank everyone who has stayed with us so far. I love you all!

**Ronald: **So without further or do here is chapter 4!

~X~

"Sorry Sebby but I am needed elsewhere so we will bring down the curtains here!" Grell made one final blow and made his escape. Racing along the rooftops in the direction of the flare. Not far off he found Alan,Eric,Ronald,and Kimiko heading in the same direction so he met with them.

"Does anyone else feel like something big is about to happen?" Ronald asked

"Oddly yes but I just hope nothing _bad_ happens since none of us are at full strength." Eric added

"There they are!" Kimiko called up from her place in front of the others. Since she had not been working as long as the others her strength and energy were better "William,Bret,and Bart are fighting already!" she jumped down into an ally unsheathing her scythe on the way down. The sight she had from the roof was even more horrifying up close. There was the high level demon,it was a higher level than she had originally though. The demon had taken the form of a human,a young girl to be exact,with long silver hair and inhumanly pale skin,she had her fangs bared and her pointed ears stuck out from under hair slightly. Her eyes glowed in a bright shade of pink as only a higher level demon's eyes could. Bret's leg was covered in blood and twisted in an awkward angle,Bart stood in front of him protecting his brother and William was locked in battle with the demon. One of her arms had taken the form of a blade,though it was unfamiliar to Kimiko, and held her own as William forced more strength through his scythe. Ronald and Grell landed on either side of her while Eric and Alan flanked them.

"You dare to challenge me?" the demon's voice was that of a young girls but held firm with a snarl.

"Burn in Hell you demon!" Kimiko rushed forward with her katana ready to strike,but she froze as the girl disappeared and then reappeared behind William. She grabbed his neck and tightened her grip, preventing the man from breathing. William gasped for breath but refused to struggle.

"Grell wait!" Eric tried to stop the impulsive read head from an attack but Grell shoved him off and continued with the attack but,at the last minute,the demon used William as a shield. Grell pulled back on the attack but it was too late and Grell's death scythe cut across the man's legs. To stunned to move Grell was thrown into a wall and William was tossed on top of him as if he were a rag doll. Ronald rushed to their sides.

Eric and Alan moved in sync and attacked her from both sides while she was toying with her prey and Kimiko rushed the vile creature form behind. The she-demon tried to move away but the three scythe struck her at once, pinning her to the wall of the ally. Bart stood and picked fallen scythe from the ground. The look in his eyes as he ran it through her "heart" sent shivers down the other reaper's spines. The look was one of pure hatred. No one could blame him after all that she-demon was responsible for hurting his brother and partner **(A/N: Just in case that was not clear Bret and Bart are also partners as well as brothers) **

"It's over." sighed Eric as they removed their scythes from the she-demon's body.

Bart helped his brother to his feet and supported him on the side where his leg was injured. Eric and Alan picked up William since it was clear that his legs were not capable of taking the weight just yet and Ronald was helping Grell up.

'_Such heavy damage...eight on one and still this much damage...' _Kimiko glared at the body of the demon and wanted to rip out her throat ever though she was dead. That monster hurt her friends,the people she would die to protect_ 'What if it had been Ronald? Wait why him? Why did I single him out? They __**all**__ mean a lot to me now...so why?'_

"Come on." she mumbled after opening a portal home.

-SHINIGAMI REALM-

"Do you guys think that demon was the cause of all of our overtime?" Alan asked as they sat in the infirmary. Grell had taken the least damage with only a light concussion. They doctors had to re-break Bret's leg and then set it since it had started to heal on the way back. William,on the other hand, had not been so lucky. The demon had crushed three ribs and damaged his throat,the doctors say he is lucky to even be able to speak since that kind of pressure on the throat could render a shinigami unable to speak.

"If so I wish we would have done more to her before we killed her." Growled Eric

"Well we will have to wait and see what happens for now." Ronald said as he absentmindedly played with Kimiko's hair.

Yawning Alan leaned against Eric and was almost instantly asleep.

"His condition has really been rough on him without rest..." Eric said more to himself than to the others

"I think we should all get some rest." Kimiko spoke for the first time.

"Yeah your right. What if that she-demon had friends?" Ronald mumbled groggily

"Or worse." Eric added darkly

"A mate..." Kimiko's face fell

"So what if she_ did_ have a mate?" Ronald asked clearly not knowing the answer

"Demons are very protective of their mates and if their mate is killed it can get very dangerous." warned Kimiko. She ad first had experience with that kind of thing and did _not_ wish to do it again. She shuttered at the thought.

"I'm going to take Alan to his room. Night guys." Eric picked up the now sleeping Alan and carried to the room where they slept.

"We should get some sleep too." Kimiko stood and began to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist.

She looked down at Ronald sighing she pulled him up "Come on."

"Fine." he grumbled playfully. Their eyes met then they both laughed. Enjoying the moment of each others company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eric's Alan: **Sorry for the wait everyone *bow*.

**Kimiko:** Well all you have to blame is your laziness

**Eric's Alan: **Hush I am going as fast as I can! I worked on fanfiction for over 12 hours yesterday

**Ronald: **Come on Kimiko cut her some slack

**Eric's Alan: **Yeah my hands are killing me

**Ronald:** Please enjoy the chapter

Kimiko sat on the roof of the large building of the dispatch office. The sun warmed her skin as she leaned against the wall that separated the stairs from the outside.

"I didn't think anyone was up here." a gentle voice came from the door.

"I just came up here to get some sun." she lied

Alan eased himself down next to her "You are an awful liar you know that?" he chucked "still better than Eric so there is something."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Your eyes tell the whole story. You are confused and worried." he rotated his shoulders stiffly

"You okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah just stiff that's all. So now tell me what's on your mind."

"You don't waste time do you?" she smiled but her smile fell as she continued "How are the others?"

"Grell is still sitting by William's bed keeping him company. His legs are healing well. Grell still blames himself but William doesn't and keeps telling Grell to go do something productive."

Kimiko just started at the evening sky as it faded from blue to pink "That's good."

Alan looked over to her and said softly "There's more isn't there? You can tell me and,if you want, I won't tell anyone else."

"Really it's nothing,Alan." she whispered. She wanted to confide in the brunette but afraid of what he might say in return. She was confused about her feeling for Ronald and what he thought of her.

Taking the hint she wanted to be alone Alan stood and said "If you want to tell me I will listen." before walking back inside. Alan sighed and leaned against the door for a moment before continuing down the stairs. His body ached all over and protested with each movement _'I hope that demon really was the cause so we can go home and rest.' _he thought. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into someone,looking down he found it was Ronald. The brunette held out his had and helped the younger reaper up "Seems like everyone likes the roof today." he commented before walking away.

The young blonde stared after the other. Shrugging he turned and continued to the roof "What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking. Why are you up here?"

"Looking for you."

Kimiko's heart raced as he said those words _'Why was he looking for me?'_

"Where did you learn that song?" Ronald interrupted her thoughts

"My mother taught it to me. Ronald why were you looking for me?"

"I noticed you had went off somewhere and I was worried. 'Ya know ever since we fought that demon you have been acting strange and I was worried." he blushed slightly after hearing his own words

"Ronald I..." she trailed off when she felt something wet fall on her head. Looking up she noticed that clouds now covered the pink evening sky and rain was beginning to fall "We should go inside." she stood and,when he did not follow,she held out her hand. He sighed then took it.

-TIME SKIP AFTER DINNER-

The group was in the lounge waiting for William's supervisor. They had been called to discuss something important about the demon case they had received.

"What do you think he wants?" Ronald was the one to break the long silence.

"No clue. I thought we handled it cleanly and without too much problem." Eric said in a bored tone as he held Alan in his arms while they sat on one of the couches it the lounge.

"Other than the injuries it went well." Alan added

Ronald,who was sitting across from them in a chair, spoke up "Well it was not exactly protocol... we never have that large an area for a demon case like that."

"It is a bit odd." Grell's vice drifted from the door. He was walking close to William as the pair made their way to the group.

Sitting in the other chair William said "And don't forget the Phantomhive brat and his pet demon interfering." his voice was hoarse and he winced slightly from the pain of speaking.

"I guess we will find out soon." Kimiko leaned against Ronald's legs and ran his hands through her hair.

"Well it doesn't look like too much longer..." mumbled Eric as he gestured to the two men coming over to the shinigami.

**Eric's Alan: **Please review

**Kimiko: **And comments are welcome

**Ronald: **Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

The group waited tensely for the men to reach them, not knowing what to expect. William's ranking officer never interacted with them unless it was very good or very bad and right now none of them could see anything good coming out of this. Eric tightened his grip around his lover who,in return, leaned into the taller man. Grell,who had been leaning over the back of the chair William was in, straightened his posture. Ronald gripped Kimiko's shoulders and in return she reached over and put her hand on his. William stood from his chair and bowed as the men reached them.

"Sit down Mr. Spears there is no need to open the wounds again." the first man said firmly

"You are all wondering why we called you here so we won't waste time. The demon."

"The...demon,sir?" Alan questioned hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yes the high level demon that nearly killed several of our staff."

"What about her?" Eric asked

"We need details. A demon like _her_ would not be alone,_she _will have underlings or a human." he sneered the words "she" and "her"

"She did not have a human with her,sir." William's pained voice was no more than a whisper

"There were no other demons near when we got there." Eric said

"Did you sweep the area?"

"N-no we had injured reapers." Eric replied

"Then how do you know? We have a report of that Phantomhive beast in the area-"

"And he had the brat with him." Grell interrupted

"Sir we did what we thought best at the time due to the fact half of us were wounded." Eric said it was clear his patience was growing thin

"Then you will take Mr. Humphries and sweep the area." the man said to Eric and walked away.

"This is ridiculous!" complained Eric

"Come on." Alan removed himself from Eric and pulled the reluctant man up "It will be better if we get it over with."

"You guys are exhausted so let me go instead." Kimiko offered getting to her feet

"She's right. You guys go rest we can do the sweep." Ronald agreed

"No you are tired as well. Stay here. I won't be long."

"Until we are sure it is safe and that the demon did not have a mate then no one is to go alone." William stepped in,his voice was firm and held no room for argument.

"Fine." Kimiko agreed "Come on Ronald."

-HUMAN WORLD-

The two reapers both knew there was no need to do a sweep and that the others knew it as well. Kimiko glanced over to the blonde who had hardly left her side since the fight with the demon. It was clear that he was tired even after all the rest they had gotten during recovery from the demon fight.

"Let's take a break."

Nodding Ronald said "Sure." he jumped over to the next roof and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

Kimiko followed him over and positioned herself next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ronald asked "Kimiko what is your division like? Are you like William-senpai when it comes to work or are more understanding?"

"What brought this on and what makes you think I am head of the division?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I have been wondering for awhile now and Alan mentioned that you were William-senpai's superior."

"First off William,no matter how cold he seems,does care about all of you. I'm sure it might not seem like it but he really does. Second, my division is a lot larger than yours and I am not the one in charge,that would be Mirkou-senpai,but I rank just under him. He is a great man and he is very understanding and forgiving. Come on we should finish here before it starts to rain." she changed the subject after looking up at the sky.

Ronald glanced over to his friend _'She is hiding something...oh well she will tell me when she is ready.' _Getting to their feet the pair raced off sided by side.

They were over half way finished and the pair paused of the roof. When Kimiko noticed how tired Ronald looked "Let's g on back,alright?"

"Sure. We both know this was pointless since there are no demons."

**Eric's Alan: **I'm sorry this is so short... and bad

**Kimiko: **She plans to make the next chapter a lot longer

**Eric's Alan: **I just really needed to get something posted and since an old injury prevented me from typing for more than a few minutes at a time this took far to long. Also I don't know when I will have the next chapter done.

**Ronald: **We apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they had returned to the office Kimiko's pain had eased. Sighing as she reached the break room she noticed the group around the small table,each holding cards.

"Again? Don't you give up?" Ronald smirked

The group looked over at the pair. Grell grinned "Somebody has to beat Eric."

"Not that_ you_ can." Eric said.

William looked at the red haired shinigami and said "He is right. You're awful at this."

"Will you are supposed to agree with me." Grell pouted

"Why should he lie?" Alan put in.

"Ummm do I even want to know?" Kimiko asked while debating on leaving before she got sucked into something.

"The guy is a damn cardshark..." grumbled Grell.

"I can't help it if you can't play poker." Eric shot back "Call."

"Raise." Alan said

"Feeling brave are we,Alan?" Eric smirked

"Fold." William sighed

"Two pair."

"Sorry Grell. Full house."

"And I'm sorry Alan. I love you but all is fair in love,war,and poker. Straight flush."

"Playing poker are we?" A familiar voice came from behind Kimiko. She turned to find Bret and Bart.

"And these two are better than Eric..." Grell mumbled absentmindedly

"I'm out." William stood and sat on the couch to watch.

"Deal us in." Bart said sitting where William was and Bret pulled up a chair.

"Me too." Ronald pulled up the last chair.

"Kimiko?" Alan asked

"No thanks. Poker has never been my game." she said sitting on the other end of the couch.

"I would not make it a habit of playing with them." William warned "Before I forget ,there have been an unusually large number of demons in Japan as of late."he glanced over at Kimiko "According to Miroku-senpai they have spotted around a hundred different demons."

At this the group around the table stopped playing and looked at William.

"How strong?" the female reaper's voice was quiet,no more than a whisper. Ronald stood and took her in his arms. The others,having abandoned their game,gathered around.

"One kesshin,only thirty high and medium level demons, and thirty-nine low level demons."

"Did the high level demons have their followers with them?" Alan asked nervously as he fidgeted and Eric took him into his arms.

"Yes. According to the reports they appeared to have their minions. No human contracts."

"What are they going to do? They don't have enough reapers on hand to fight that many at once..." Kimiko looked at the man with pleading eyes.

"They issued for all reapers to focus on the demons and have called for assistance. So far they have gotten reapers from several European countries,India,and Ireland. We will dispatch some as well."

"I'm going." Kimiko left no room for discussion.

"We are all going. Bret and Bart,as well as our superiors,will be going."

Eric's eyes narrowed "The last time any number of demons gathered the areas population dropped by over half..."

"Which is why we will be leaving tomorrow. Get some rest while you can." with that he stood and walked away.

The group sat in silence. No one knew what to say. Eric pulled Alan closer to him and tightened his grip slightly. Kimiko was close to getting up and leaving now,but thought better of doing so. Settling on going to her room she left,Ronald following after her.

"Eric?"

"Yes Alan?"

"What were you talking about?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed and Grell shifted positions in a chair. Hold Alan closer Eric said "It was a few months before you were brought into our division-" Eric choked fighting the tears.

"Eric?" Alan asked worried _'What happened that was so bad as to make him cry...well almost cry?'_

"There was a...slaughter...it was hard on everyone. Even Will found it hard." Grell continued

"Nobody was safe...not even us. That was the global assignment William was talking about."

"I thought he was the only one there?" Alan asked confused

"Grell and I had been sent as back up for a few reapers who were having trouble with some demons in London. The demons were part of the ones who had gathered."

"I think it was a total of nine hundred humans, ten angels,eleven shinigami,and fifty demons that were killed in it." Grell looked to Eric for conformation on it. Eric nodded.

"How awful..." Alan murmured

"Come on we should get some rest." Eric changed the subject

-RONALD AND KIMIKO-

The two shinigami sat in Kimiko's room on her bed. Ronald held Kimiko in his arms "Kimiko?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens during a global assignment? I know what I heard from Eric but..." he trailed off hoping he had not upset the woman anymore than she was.

"There are not a lot of them issued since the divisions in the area normally can handle it,but when they are unable to do so they request help. Normally it issue is sent to the closest divisions first and then sent to other countries. It is tricky since you don't really know anyone outside your team and have to rely on them without knowing their skills. There is no telling what will happen. In the last global assignment I was sent on there were angels involved."

"Angels? Why did they get involved?"

"No idea. Though we accepted their help without question."

Ronald's stomach turned as he took all this in_ 'What will we be in for?'_

"We should go to bed now." Kimiko said quietly.

"Will you be alright alone?" Ronald asked,genuinely worried about Kimiko.

"Yeah." she said

As he turned to leave he heard Kimiko whisper "Thank you,Ronald." turning back to her he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well."

-THE NEXT DAY-

It was four in the morning and few were awake. Kimiko had come down about half an hour ago and she was alone other than the supervisors. She was growing restless with each minute. The sound of footsteps echoed through the silence. William came into view not long after and Grell was behind him. Alan,Eric,Bret,Bart,and Ronald followed after them. William,Grell,and Eric had looks that held no emotion,while Ronald and Alan looked somewhere between calm and terrified. As the group gathered around the portal opened.

The sight around them was truly something out of a nightmare. Everywhere you look there was a shinigami fighting a demon,or multiple demons. The smell of blood filled the air.

"Stay together if you can!" William said and quickly hurried off with Grell,Eric,and Alan.

"Stay with me." Kimiko growled to Ronald as two demons charged at the two shinigami. The demons split and came from both sides,but Kimiko and Ronald were ready. Blocking the demon's claw with his death scythe Ronald gave Kimiko an opening to attack,which she took and,with one blow,delivered the fatal strike. Ronald did the same for the other demon.

Eric had been pinned to the ground by a demon,his death scythe just out of reach,but the demon had not noticed Alan,who came from behind and killed the demon with ease.

William lashed out with his scythe and took down another demon. Grell stood with his back against William's and said "Just like back in the academy."

"Yes only we were not n as much danger. To your left!" William replied and Grell ran his scythe through the demon.

"Brother Bret?"

"Yes brother Bart?"

"Feel like a few rounds of poker when we get back?" Bart asked as the killed another demon.

Taking down the demon he was fighting he replied "Nothing would please me more than playing some poker." he grinned and continued picking off demons one by one.

The band of high level demons simply stood back on a hill,masked by the darkness and scent of blood,watching in silence. The kesshin was in the center of the demons. Some of the medium level demons joined the fight. The kesshin watched as a young blonde shinigami was pinned quickly by an underling, her partner try to get to her but unable to kill the demon who had challenged him. Another reaper with long silver hair and scars on his face was holding his own fairly well. The head of the shinigami in Japan was fighting with several young men. A reaper wearing a black suit with with a reaper wearing red and fighting together as one. A bright glow appeared from the sky as angels came to the aid of the shinigami _'Demons,shinigami,and now angels. This will be interesting!' _A young Japanese girl caught his eye. She was fighting with a blonde who stayed by her side protectively _'This scent...that girl is the one!'_ hissing he flew forward 'She will pay for what she had done.

Kimiko and Ronald had joined up with Bret and Bart and the four shinigami were fighting against several medium level demons. The rain began to fall and a blood chilling howl echoed through the black sky. Kimiko turned to find the kesshin rushing at Ronald.

Eric and Alan were trying to reach their friends but every few steps a new demon blocked their path.

William and Grell finally made their way to Eric and Alan, helping them fight off the demons.

"RONALD!" Kimiko threw herself in between the kesshin and Ronald. Using her death scythe to block the attack.

"You!" the kesshin snarled "You killed my mate! Now I will take yours!"

Kimiko's blood turned to ice_ 'Oh no...' _The kesshin knocked Kimiko's scythe away with his tail and brought his clawed hand down across her chest.

Ronald's eyes went wide. "Kimiko!" he was frozen. Unable to move or do anything.

William extended his scythe toward the kesshin,who disappeared into nothing and reappeared behind Grell. Sending his claws across Grell's back the kesshin did the same to Bret and Bart. It all happened so fast. The three reapers fell to the ground motionless.

Eric wasted no time. He and Alan rushed for the demon,splitting so they came from both sides. William seeing this tried from behind while Ronald came from the front. All at once they attacked with their scythes. The kesshin fell,but did not go without a fight. He raked his claws down William's chest and Eric's stomach as he fell. Alan and Ronald stood there stunned which gave the high level demons,who had been watching from the shadows, their chance.

Kimiko felt something grab her throat. She felt the ground disappear from under her and heard a laugh "A female! How rare!"

Two more came from behind Alan and Ronald and did the same thing.

"Any luck?"

"No though the scrawny one has a pure enough soul..."

"We should kill him...pure souls are useless!"

"She will be my pet."

"We should kill them slowly!" the demon threw Alan to the ground and slowly took his claws down Alan's side and stomach.

The she-demon revealed her fangs and began to bite at Ronald.

As Kimiko struggled to free herself her vision started to fade away.

"Kimiko!" she heard a voice call_ 'Miroku-senpai...but who is that other man?' _she wondered before she felt the demon's claw cut her.

William and Grell pushed up off the ground, grabbing their scythes,Bret and Bart soon followed.

The Undertaker and Miroku moved in to take down the kesshin but as they were only a few feet away the kesshin disappeared,resulting in them almost hitting each other. The six reapers following in pursuit of the demon.

Finally cornering it the four exhausted shinigami finished it off.

"It's over..." William sighed as the demons began to flee.

Everyone was silent for a moment before helping their co-workers to their feet and back home. Finding their supervisors quickly they opened a portal and returned home.

**SebastianFan:** Sorry if I got anything wrong for the poker game!


	8. Chapter 8

Ronald sat by the bed Kimiko was in. He was worried about her since she had not woken up since they returned and it had been two days. Sighing he leaned forward and rested his head on the bed,taking Kimiko's hand in his own. He was lucky. He had the least amount of injuries of their group,though he knew it was only because Kimiko protected him. The only one who was not still in the infirmary was Grell. Closing his eyes he waited for the one he loved to wake up. As if his thoughts reached Kimiko's mind she began to wake up.

"Ronald?"

"Yes. I'm here. Do you need anything?" he handed her glasses to her

"Water...if it isn't any trouble."

Ronald smiled and kissed her gently on her head "No trouble at all." he left room,knowing she was awake helped ease his mind.

Kimiko closed her eyes. Her body ached and she could feel the wounds on her chest. Hearing the door click closed she opened her eyes again. Ronald placed one arm around her and helped her sit up enough to drink the water he had brought.

Ronald watched as Kimiko sipped on the water _'She will be fine now...'_ he told himself. He noticed her wince as she swallowed and his eyes jumped to her neck. There was a bruise there the size of the demon's hand. He knew the same marks were on his neck as well_._

""Ronald? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." he gave her a reassuring smile "I'm fine."

"Miroku-senpai? Is he alright?"

"You need to ask? I thought you knew me better." a voice came from the door that was now open.

"Well since you forgot to mention that I was the one coming when you talked to William I am now having second thoughts." she teased

"Now who said that I _forgot _to tell him?"

"Miroku-senpai!" she groaned

"That does sound like something he would do..." another voice came from the door.

The three shinigami looked up to find William leaning against the frame of the door with Grell helping him stand.

"Will shouldn't you be resting?" Ronald asked

"I will return to my room after I'm sure everyone is alright."

"We are fine William." Kimiko said as she tried to sit up even further, Ronald had other plans though and he gently pushed her back down to the bed "Rest. You don't want to open your wounds again."

Miroku placed his hand over Kimiko's and smiled "Get some rest. We need all our reapers back on their feet-"

"Souls don't collect themselves. I know." she returned the smile

Once everyone was gone Ronald leaned back in the chair "You only told him that so he would go back to bed." he accused playfully

"Maybe." she grinned but could not fight back a yawn.

"You should rest. The wounds are not deep so they should be gone in a few days." he said as he took her hand again.

"Thank you for being here,Ronnie..." she mumbled sleepily

"That is the first time you have called me that." he ran his hand through her hair, loving the way it felt against his hand.

Blushing she adjusted her glasses and leaned into his touch, looking up at him "Is my calling you that a problem?" she teased

"Not at all." he smiled as she closed her eyes. His stomach growled. Sighing he stood and left the infirmary. Nothing really appealed to him so he settled on an apple and made his way to the far table where Grell was sitting.

"Hey Grell." he mumbled as he took the seat opposite of the red head.

Grell looked up from the book he was reading "You sound cheerful." when the blonde did not answer he asked "What to talk about it?"

"Nothing...I'm just worried about Kimiko."

"You know she has to go back to Japan after she has recovered so why get involved?"

Ronald did not need to think about the answer but instead he countered with "Why are you involved with William-senpai?"

"That is different we are in the same division."

"I love her though..."

Grell sighed and closed his book "Ronnie let her go."

"Kid listen if you love her then just tell her." Eric said sitting down

"Eric-senpai what good will that do?" Ronald asked and pushed his head into his arms.

"Trust me Ronnie it will do good."

"Is that how you got Alan?" Grell grinned

"Yep and look where we are now."

Ronald groaned "It would be easier if she could stay...I know she can't though."

"Then you should be up there with her and not down here." Eric replied.

Nodding Ronald left the large dining area.

Once he reached the infirmary he pushed open the door to Kimiko's room. She was doing paperwork by the looks of it.

"That was a short nap." he commented

"Yeah I rolled over and the pain woke me up." she sighed

"Ya know you don't have to do that right now." he said once he sat next to her on the bed,being careful not to jostle her as he did so.

Kimiko sighed "It won't get done unless I do it,Ronnie."

"Then at least let me help."

Kimiko was not going to pass up the offer since she had so much to do "That pile there needs to be proofed, stamped, and filed. They are signed already."

" 'Kay." the blonde picked up the first folder and opened it up. It had Charles Abbott's case information. Scanning over everything he stamped it and started a new pile. Doing the same to the next he noticed it was Amanda Jones. Turning his head over to Kimiko he asked "Just how far behind are you? The case was done the day after you got here."

She sighed "I'm not even sure..." she mumbled while signing another page.

After that they did not speak,only worked. After a really long silence Ronald decided to say something. Not knowing what to say to break the silence he just said "What can I do next?" as he stamped the last file.

"There are the damage reports from the first demon attack."

"Alright." he said as she handed him the papers. For once in his immortal life he did not mind to do paper work.

"Miroku-senpai came by while you were gone."

"Really?" he was not really shocked to hear it.

Putting her pen down she looked over to Ronald and said "Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Will you go get the others. I have something to tell all of you."

To say Ronald was confused was an understatement,but he did as he was asked.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered in the small room, though Eric was having to support Alan. Grell was hovering around an annoyed William who kept mumbled that he was fine. Ronald had taken his spot by Kimiko on the bed once more as she started to speak.

"Sorry for bringing you all here but I thought it would be best to tell you all at once. I was talking with Miroku-senpai and he has agreed to me staying in this division if William will take me. I think he has had enough of me though." she grinned

"Quite the opposite. I would be honored if you joined our division."

"Things just got interesting around here." Grell grinned

"We have a new partner in crime." teased Eric

"Dream on,Eric." Kimiko growled playfully

"Are you serious!" Ronald pulled her into a tight hug,when she yelp in pain he quickly let go "Sorry!" he apologized.

"I'm fine,Ronnie."

"Well I now have help keeping these three in line." William said

"Come now Spears! Alan is not the only competent one around here." Eric threw back,but William just raised and eyebrow and said nothing.

Ronald could not contain his joy and pulled Kimiko into a deep kiss,no longer caring if the others were still here. Not wanting to end the kiss but needing to breath,Kimiko pulled back only to find everyone gone.

"Kimiko...I love you." Ronald gently kissed her once more.

* * *

"We will never have to be apart now,Ronald."

**Eric's Alan: **I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review!


	9. End notes

_**Eric's Alan:**_ Well I was thinking about this story and how I could make it better. Guys I have rewritten parts in each chapter and yet I still can't make chapter 7 any better -_- ah well. Anyways who wants a sequel? I won't write one us less I have enough people who want it.


End file.
